Stuck in Between
by darkblossom19
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission with Team Seven to gather info on Akatsuki , then gets captured by Akatsuki. Before the mission, she was in a relationship with Sasuke. But when she gets to know Akatsuki, she and itachi both like each other secretly. When she is asked to join Akatsuki, she doesn't know to join or not to join. Will she join and abandon Sasuke or refuse and abandon Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

A/N—Hey guys! I'm not finished with my first story so I'll keep updating, Lost and Found, but my friend helped create this story. I hope you like it

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret**

Chapter One :

The bubblegum hair kuniochi was in the middle of training her healing powers when a certain raven haired shinobi walked in casually. Sakura turned her head toward Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Sasu-kun, how was the mission? I missed you." Sakura said as she hugged him. Sasuke went behind Sakura and hugged her by the waist "I missed you too, my love." Sakura giggled. She loved it when Sasuke hugged her by the waist. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and the couple stayed there for a while.

Then, both shinobi looked up and saw a flying dog race across the sky. " What does Kakashi-sensei want again?" Sakura asked annoyed. "Hn" Sasuke murmured. Sakura and Sasuke linked hands and strolled their way to a perverted bookstore where Kakashi always buys his books.

" HII! SAKURA- CHAAAAN! HI TEME!" the ramen lover screamed when he saw sight of cotton candy hair and duck butt hair. The new couple parted a little because their relationship was a secret. Only Tsunade and Kakashi- sensei knew about that. Team 7 waited and waited until two hours passed by.

They saw a blur of leafs and Kakashi-sensei waved and said , "Oh hello… Heheh sorry, I walked under a ladder and you know…" " KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled until Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were deaf. Sakura punched Naruto on the head and shouted angrily , "People can hear you and they're staring at you!" Sasuke muttered, " Hn, dobe."

" So Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked sweetly. Kakashi answered, " There has been a spotting of Akatsuki and we have to go underdcover to get information about them."

**Sasuke's POV**

When I heard we had to go on a mission about Akatsuki, I inwardly groaned and mumbled, "Shit" Doesn't anyone know that my brother is in Akatsuki? He murdered his best friend Shisui just to test his capacity. Baka! Luckily, my parents are still alive. I wish I would never see him again. But Noooo, we HAVE to go on a undercover mission just to receive some stupid info about them! Why don't people just look in the bingo book? That's why they made it! _Okay , Calm down sasuke. You have Sakura here and she is everything to you right? So just focuse on her and be happy she didn't reject you._

I came over to Sakura and held her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at me a genuine smile that melted my insides. _Man, she is soo hard to not fall for!_

Kakashi sensei told Team Seven aboujt the mission and Sakura had to dress up as a regular rich family girl, Sasuke would be her brother, Naruto would be their family friend, and Kakashi would be Sakura and Sasuke's dad.

Sakura's POV

WHAT! Kakashi-sensei would be my DAD? I'm actually happy that Sasuke would be my brother, But KAKASHI BEING MY DAD? Oh well I guess I have to live with it.

The mission would start in one day, so all of us went to go sho[pping for clothes. I giggled because I don't really see Sasu-kun, Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei going shopping. Sasuke looked bored and Naruto looked worn out, but Kakashi-sensei kept reading his perverted book by the legendary Sanin Jiraiya aka Perverte Frog Hermit.

When I saw Sasuke looking bored, I walked next to him and planted a soft and chaste kiss on his lips without Narutp knowing. Sasuke looked surprised but then he melted into a smile. That smile gets me all the time.

**So this is how he charms girls, my Inner said**

_Yeah I totally fall for him_

**He is sooooo charming**

_Yeah_

After that, I accidentally blocked out my Inner and kept on staring at Sasu- kun until he looked back and smirked. He definitely got me. We stopped by a lot of stores and had twelve bags full of clothes. Three for each. The ones I got for Sasu- bear looked really good on him. Like, he looked really hot. He would get any girl with that on.

"I'M HUNGRY! KAKASHI-SENSEI CAN WE GET SOMETHING TO EAT? I WANT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. So, we stopped by some restaurants and started to order food. " I WANT ICHIRAKU RAMEN WITH EXTRA PORK!" Naruto exclaimed as loud as he could. "Baka." Sasuke and I muttered.

"I'll have some dango please" Sasuke said. I wondered if Itachi liked dango…

" I'll have some oden" I ordered.

"I'm gonna have some tempura sushi and green tea please."

Our food came and we all said in sync, " Itadakimasu!" and started eating.

After that, we walked out of the mall( that took us twenty minutes) and teleported back to Konoha( the mall wasn't in Konoha). We said our good byes and started parting ways. Sasuke walked me home and when we arrived at our house, we kissed on the lips when his hand started trailing up my arm to cup my cheek as I grasped onto his shirt and felt his six packs. I grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss. We both needed air, so we parted and he said, " Sweet dreams, my cherry blossom" and teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Sakura woke up to her alarm. "SEVEN THIRTY ALREADY?" Sakura yelled, panicking. She picked out an outfit that Team Seven agreed on to wear the first day of their mission. Sakura couldn't believe that SHE was the one that had to get the boys. Girls always have to do all the hard work Sakura sighed. Her outfit was a black thin strapped top with a hint of pink on the bottom, a magenta mini skirt that went up to mid-thigh, and black high top boots that showed off her calves. On her arms and legs, she wore fishnet gloves and stockings. She tied her long pink hair in an Ino-style ponytail and put a cherry blossom clip in it. Last, she applied some lip gloss the smell of bubblegum and some eyeliner to make her green eyes stand out. That outfit was perfect for Sakura because it showed off all her curves in the right places.

Sakura looked in the mirror and gasped a little. She looked … GORGEOUS! **Damn, you rock that outfit girl. My Inner commented.**

Stop! You're making yourself blush! Outer Sakura said as a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks

**I CANT HELP IT! **

Calm yourself or I'll block you out!

**FINE! HMPH! **

After Sakura finished packing scrolls, medical things, kunais, shuriken, senbons, soldier pills, and other things, she headed out to Sasuke's place, the Uchiha compound. She knocked on the door and Sasuke opened the door with only pants on. "Who's there sooo early?" Sasuke asked drowsily. He squinted and saw pink hair, then looked at her from head to toe and opened his eyes WIDE. Was this the Sakura he knew because she was beautiful. Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke with only pants on because she could see his abs. When he looked her up and down, Sakura blushed into a slight red. "Sasuke-kun, we have to go now. It's 8 o'clock already and we have to meet Sensei at 8:20." Sakura said to the wide awake Sasuke. He smirked and said, "Hey, beautiful. Wanna come in?" Sakura blushed so deeply that her face was a light crimson color. She replied, "Sure. You want me to make you breakfast sweetie?" Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura on the lips. "Do anything you want, my little cherry blossom." Sasuke went upstairs to change into his outfit.

Sasuke's POV

I hoped that Sakura was making me breakfast because Mom and Dad were on a mission for two months. This morning when she came to the door, I thought she was a model. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sakura. She was amazingly gorgeous. I glanced at her curves and they were perfect. I'm glad she's my girlfriend.

I smelled a delicious smell and snapped back to reality. I just realized that I was dozing off. I quickly dressed and combed my hair (but it looked the same afterwards). My outfit was a raven colored shirt with a black jacket on. I wore suit pants that were really uncomfortable. I just slipped on a pair of 'Formal' ninja shoes and went downstairs.

On the table, there was bacon, pancakes, waffles, milk, oranges, eggs, and everything! I hugged Sakura lightly and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, my beloved blossom." She smiled and said, "Anytime, cupcake." We ate breakfast quickly when there was loud knocks.

"TEME! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO MEET KAKASHI-SENSEI! HEY! DID HYOU HEAR ME? TEME! SASUKE!" a blonde, spiky haired Kyuubi container shouted so that the whole Leaf village heard. " Baka, dobe" I cursed as he walked towards the door. Sakura raced there and punched Naruto in the head. "Baka! Naruto! We were just eating!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"WE? You mean you and sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped and replied "I was making breakfast for Sasuke-kun because he hasn't eaten. YOU have RAMEN, BAKA!"I sighed and looked at Sakura. It was sort of cute that Sakura was like this, but I like it when we're alone and together. She's sweeter that way.

"C'mon. Let's go. This time we're probably the late ones." I said. Sakura agreed and Naruto followed. We met on the bridge that we always wait on. Kakashi-sensei still wasn't here and it was already 8:40. Then, he arrived at 8:45 and said, "OH! Sorry, Sorry, My bad. I looked at the time wrong." Naruto went into a temper tantrum, " HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FIRST! YOU EVEN SAID BE HERE EARLY!" Sakura and I secretly agreed. Oh well. We can't help it can we?

We started to exit the big gates of Konoha when Tsunade-sama stopped us and gave us a map on where Akatsuki were going. She also gave Sakura some medicine in case we got severely injured, but she wasn't worried about Sakura because she excelled in genjutsu, taijustu, and ninjustu. She was the second best medic ninja in the world! So Hokage didn't need to worry. We departed Konoha and started on our mission.

Sakura's POV

Our fake identity cards were given and my name was Suzume Sachiko. Sasuke's was Taiki Sachiko. Kakashi-sensei's was Yuzuki Sachiko. Naruto's was Kazuko Yuuma. We traveled to the Lightning Country and arrived at our destination.

We all were surprised by where we were going. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? WE'RE GOING TO GO UNDERCOVER IN A PARTY? ARE YOU SURE TSUNADE-BAACHAN IS CORRECT? THIS PARTY IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE 20 AND ABOVE!" Naruto exclaimed. We were all in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Credits to my friend who wrote this story**

Chapter 3:

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update. Stupid school. I have soooo much hw!:( enjoy!

Recap:

Our fake identity cards were given and my name was Suzume Sachiko. Sasuke's was Taiki Sachiko. Kakashi-sensei's was Yuzuki Sachiko. Naruto's was Kazuko Yuuma. We traveled to the Lightning Country and arrived at our destination.

We all were surprised by where we were going. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? WE'RE GOING TO GO UNDERCOVER IN A PARTY? ARE YOU SURE TSUNADE-BAACHAN IS CORRECT? THIS PARTY IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE 20 AND ABOVE!" Naruto exclaimed. We were all in shock.

Since we were here early, no one could hear stupid Naruto. I was pretty sure that Tsunade- shishou was correct about this place we were going to get some info on Akatsuki. No surprise, Sasuke looked like he didn't want to be here and I'm sure that's what he was thinking.

We waited while we camouflaged with the bushes behind us and masked our chakra ( Naruto had some technical difficulties doing that since he was so excited and almost pounced onto a person that was entering the party.) after we counted that there were at least 15 people that went in, we entered 'casually' so no one would notice us. I knew who were the Akatsuki members since Tsunade- sama informed me about them before this mission. But I didn't know their names.

When we went in, I immediately spotted a blonde that copied Ino's hairstyle! He had cerulean blue eyes like Naruto, a long piece of hair hanging in front of his left eye, and a charming smile. Whoa whoa wait. Did I just say CHARMING?! I totally can not fall for him. He was walking over here and asked our names.

"Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doing here? A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be standing here alone." he said with a sexy smile formed on his lips. I felt my cheeks blush madly so I turned away to hide it. Sasuke twitched his eyebrows when the blonde said 'hey beautiful' I could tell that he was trying his best not to punch the guts out of the 'Ino' person. Then I asked, " Hi , I'm suzume Sachiko, and this is my brother Taiki, my dad yuzuki, and our friend Kazuko Yuuma. Who are you?" I tried to put on a fake smile. I knew that he was from Akatsuki. He replied," my name's Deidara. Wanna have a drink?" Deidara said with a flirty smile."Oh and by the way, you're looking sexy today." Sasuke was about to blow up and put the Chidori into Deidara, but then, he saw Itachi. Sasuke's emo face turned into an ugly frown and that glare that Sasuke was giving Itachi could even scare Kakashi-sensei!

Itachi's POV

I walked into the party from next door and sensed a familiar chakra. It was blazing up. I glanced at the direction it came from and saw someone who looked exactly like my foolish little brother, but this party was only for people 20 and above, so I thought I was hallucinating.

Suddenly, the eyes of 'Sasuke' turned into black and red eyes with three pinwheels. I instantly turned on my Sharingan and scanned the person who looked like Sasuke. It was my Otouto. I inwardly sighed as Kisame walked in.

Authors POV

Kisame casually walked in and sensed two similar chakras. One was Itachi's but the other had some Uchiha chakra in it too. He saw Sasuke with the Sharingan and sighed, "Uh oh, there's going to be some trouble tonight." But that was just the beginning.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short! I thought I could leave some suspense. So Yeah!

Ja ne!

Darkblossom19


End file.
